Rideword Headgear Quest
Rideword Hat 1 ---- STATS: 5% chance to asorb 8% HP on physical attack 1% chance to asorb 4% SP on physical attack NPC: Cursed Rideword Location: Clock Tower F2 197, 283 NPC: Meteurengut Location: Aldebaran, 44, 53 Materials 5 Biotite --- Item ID# 7297 5 Phlogopite (Item ID# 7290 5 Muscovite (Item ID# 7292) 5 Matchstick (Item ID# 7035) 5 Black Dyestuffs (Item ID# 983) 25 Frozen Rose (Item ID# 749) 25 3carat Diamond (Item ID 732 25 Yggdrasil Berry (Item ID# 607) 25 Old Magicbook (Item ID# 1006) 25 Amulet (Item ID# 609) ---- QUEST: The Rideword glares at you as if about to strike, but does nothing. It appears this Rideword cannot open it's mouth. (click Cursed Rideword) Show Mercy towards the Rideword'.'' Rideword: : Eekkkk.. Meteurengut.... 'Go to Meturengut ' Inquire about the cursed Rideword . Meturengut: : Ah, you encountered a cursed Rideword in the clock tower, and it mentioned me? That is very strange, they should have all perished by now. A few weeks ago, I cast a spell on some strange Ridewords in the clock tower. They were clinging onto us like leeches siphoning our parties energy, and we couldn't get them off of us Desperate times call for desperate measures. I cast a spell that sealed the Rideword's power away. The spell forever sealed the Ridewords mouths shut. Meturengut laughs.) : Is there a way to undo the spell? Meturengut: : There is only one way to undo the spell I cast. I would have to develop a counter curse removal potion for it. I could develop the potion if you'd like, but you would have to supply the materials for its creation and compensate me for my work It is just a worthless monster after all, why should I help it? My price is hefty, but if you want to save it you must gather me materials necessary for my research. What do you need to make the potion? Meturengut: : To create the potion I would require you bring me: : 5 Biotite --- Item ID# 7297 (Biotite) : 5 Phlogopite --- Item ID# 7290 (Phlogopite) : 5 Muscovite --- Item ID# 7292 (Muscovite) : 5 Matchstick --- Item ID# 7035 (Matchstick) : 5 Black Dyestuffs --- Item ID# 983 (Black_Dyestuffs) : 25 Frozen Rose --- Item ID# 749 (Frozen_Rose) : 25 3carat Diamond --- Item ID# 732 (Crystal_Jewel__) : 25 Yggdrasil Berry --- Item ID# 607 (Yggdrasilberry) : 25 Old Magicbook --- Item ID# 1006 (Old_Magic_Book) : 25 Amulet --- Item ID# 609 (Amulet) I've brought the ingredients for the potion. (Meturengut takes the ingredients from you.) Meturengut: : I'll make the potion for you right away. ... ..... ....... Meturengut checks through magic books and prepares a potion ... ..... ....... Meturengut: So you put the... and then.. Ah ... ..... ....... But then, oh.. ... ..... ....... It's finished. Here's the potion. (Meturengut hands you the potion.) Meturengut: : Good luck adventurer, I don't know why you care so much about one measly monster, but thank you for aiding me in my research. '''Go to Cursed Rideword You pour Meturengut's potion onto the Rideword. (The Rideword sparkles and glows covered in the potion. The glowing and sparkles fade away as the potion fully absorbs into the Rideword. Rideword: : Nyeh (The Rideword's mouth starts to open wide staring at you with intent.) Rideword: : .... (The Rideword Lunges at you, and leeches upon your head.) You obtain Rideword Hat 1) Category:Custom Quest